The subject invention is directed toward the art of metal cutting tools and, more particularly, to a rotary cutting tool having replaceable cutting inserts.
With the continued improvement of machine designs and cutting tools as well as the development of many new and exotic metals, it is desired to be able to utilize the cutting tools in a manner which allows cutting speeds and feeds to be maximized. While use of cutting inserts formed from carbide and the like have substantially improved material removal results, they exhibit premature wear and elevated cutting temperatures when used for high feed rate machining of so-called high temperature and other exotic alloys. These conditions reduce the effective insert life. There have also been a number of improvements in coolants and the manner of application thereof to a cutting or material removal zone. While these particular improvements have helped somewhat, insert wear and high cutting temperatures remain a significant concern and problem in machining so-called high temperature and other alloys. Means have not heretofore been available to optimize the benefits obtainable from the coolant. Because of these circumstances, frequent tool changes are required necessitating undesired machine down time and increased tool costs to accommodate a machining operation.
The above conditions and factors have made it desirable to develop some means which would allow machining of high temperature or exotic alloys at elevated feeds and/or speeds while reducing cutting insert wear and cutting temperatures. At the same time, however, such an arrangement should permit machining of conventional materials under normal cutting parameters.
The subject invention meets the aforementioned needs and provides a new and improved rotary cutting tool which facilitates improved machining results by reducing cutting tool wear and cutting temperatures. Moreover, the cutting tool is adapted to use in a wide variety of material removal applications.